Night Visitor
by MangaAnimeLover
Summary: Sakura had always been the one chasing Sasuke, but when he left and years passed by, her longing for him faded. Now, years after their depart, Sasuke finds a need for her and seeks her to satisfy this deep hunger. SASUKE X SAKURA * LEMON * COMPLETE!
1. Night Visitor

The instant Sakura entered her apartment, she decided on heading for her room and throwing herself on her comfy bed. The mission had worn her off more than she had expected. As she lay there on the spongy mattress, only a couple of moments later, she glanced wearily out through the transparent glass of the room's only window, and her jade gaze fell upon the pale full moon. Feeling sleepiness slowly taking over her body, she figured that taking a bath before falling asleep probably was for the better. By that, she rose and headed for the bathroom.

The warm cascade of water seemed to wash away a bit of her weariness along with the soreness of her muscles. There was nothing as great as a warm bath after a long mission. After stepping out of the bath, drying herself off and slipping into her panties and a thin, black tank top, she brushed her teeth and returned to her bed. She fell into sleep mere moments after closing her eyelids.

Not once had she noticed the crimson eyes watching her all along.

Sakura would have recognized the smile of her former raven-haired teammate if she had seen it; but the lips of the Uchiha were curled arrogantly upward in utter silence as he soundlessly moved out of the shadows from the living room, not once giving her a chance to spot the well-known smirk. He made some quick hand seals and let four long and thin snakes appear from his sleeves, letting them land softly on the white carpeted floor where they continued sprawling toward the bed and its sleeping occupant.

He prepared for her struggle that would occur in a few moments by grabbing a little glass bottle from his weapon pouch, silently uncorking it and moving to one side of the bed. The snakes reached the bed, one snake at each corner, and they moved their way upon the mattress discretely. Sasuke noticed the cherry-haired girl's eyelids flutter slightly, but it did not matter whether she was about to wake up or not, because she would be woken up in mere seconds nevertheless.

The second the snakes curled around her wrists and ankles, Sakura's eyes fluttered open in chock, and instantly Sasuke had forced her into silence by covering her mouth roughly with one hand. At the time she managed to make her body move after the surprise, the elapines had curled roughly around her wrists and ankles and were pinning her against the four posts of the headboard. She was unable to move and scream for help, and her mind instantly told her that she had to use her skills to get out of this situation.

"Hello, Sakura. Long time no see."

When the kunoichi recognized the Uchiha through the darkness, her eyes widened further, and she struggled futilely against the strength of the snakes. As soon as the four animals had her tightly fixed against the bed they turned into rope.

Sasuke could not restrain another triumphant smirk of the whole scenario. The girl was too easy to capture for her own damn good.

He released her mouth and let her breathe again somewhat properly before forcing her mouth open with a thumb and pouring the liquidly content of his little bottle in between her teeth. Then he once again covered her mouth shut, this time covering her nose too so that she was unable to breathe at all.

"Be a good girl and swallow," Sasuke said darkly while another of his trademark smirks had his lips curled upward. Sakura tried to yank her head in different directions to free herself from his grasp, but all resistance was unsuccessful, and she soon found herself in need of air.

"I will let go once you have swallowed," he continued. Through her fear Sakura noted that Sasuke's voice had grown more masculine and deep during the three years she had not seen him. The last time was at Orochimaru's old hideout. All these thoughts, however, were pushed aside as she felt her lungs scream and beg for oxygen. As a medic she was well aware of the dangerous situation her body currently was set in, and she was also in position of the knowledge about what exactly the liquid in her mouth was – and what it would do to her if she swallowed it. When consuming this liquid her body would instantly be drained for all chakra, and her muscles would be weakened temporarily. She did not know why Sasuke was doing all this to her, but all her mental guesses so far were absolutely not pleasant.

_If I can just knock him off me with some of my chakra, maybe I'll be able to escape_, she thought hopefully, but as she reminded herself of her current amount of chakra all hopes were drowned in the sad realization; she had to gulp down the chakra-draining drug in order to survive, since her lungs felt like they could burst every second. No matter what Sasuke had planned to do with her afterwards, and no matter how much she wanted that to not happen, the chances of surviving were far bigger than if she continued refusing the drug. By that, the cherry-haired kunoichi swallowed hardly and was relieved when she in the next moment was released and able to breathe again normally. Abruptly she felt all her chakra fade and her body weakening further, which caused a sour expression on her face.

"Defiant and stubborn like always, huh, Sakura?" Sasuke said, chuckling lightly. The girl definitely did not like the menacing tone in his voice, and tried once again to struggle her wrists and ankles free of their capture. No matter how much she fought it did not help the slightest, and Sakura gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes toward the uninvited boy sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she spat angrily, feeling a bit hoarse after the rough treatment. By these words, the male ninja grabbed her duvet and threw it casually off the bed, causing the other ninja to give a small gasp. He did, however, not focus on the newly revealed sight as he instead grabbed Sakura's chin tightly while moving on top of her, balancing on his knees and left elbow as he hovered above her. This new position startled the girl, and his proximity made her jerk her chin out of his grasp and turn her head to one side, leaving only her jaw and ear in his sight. He huffed amusedly by her defiance and let his lips trace the shell of her ear.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked darkly, continued brushing his lips lightly over her ear and further down to her jaw. This sent a shiver through her body. If the circumstances had been different she would have been squealing in rapture by now, but her old feelings for Sasuke were now gone, faded through the years of loneliness, pain and betrayal. In fact, she did want to know what exactly he had planned on doing to her since she hated not knowing her situation fully, but somehow her mind screamed no. She therefore kept silent, hoping he would find an answer himself, which he did.

Sasuke fisted his free hand in a cluster of pink locks and forced Sakura's face to his, letting their lips crush together boldly. The kunoichi kept her lips tightly sealed together to prevent any further action, and when Sasuke discovered that she would not give in he broke away. Instead, he continued placing kisses down her neck, nibbling slightly on the soft and warm skin.

"Tonight," he murmured against her unbelievingly soft skin, "I am going to," he continued as he kissed her collar bones and then slowly moved up to her ear, "fuck you senseless." Sakura froze instantly, feeling goose bumps covering the skin on her arms and the air freeze in her lungs. His words had just confirmed one of her most despised guesses, and though she during the last minute had guessed on this one the fact that he had told her so frankly startled her.

"I would rather recover after my mission," she remarked dryly, finding an unknown source of arrogance inside herself. Sasuke gave an amused huff and sat up, abandoning the smooth skin of his former teammate as he flashed an arrogant smirk.

"When I have first begun what I have planned to do with you, you will wish I would never stop again," he said, once again leaning over her with a hand resting on the pillow on each side of her head, trapping her face, "I will make you scream my name in pleasure like you have never screamed before." And then his lips once again crushed against hers at such speed and force that she gasped. Before she managed to think of the consequences of that movement, Sasuke's tongue had already infiltrated her mouth, smooth and dominating. The kiss was passionate and long, and when Sasuke finally broke away Sakura found herself breathless, the long-forgotten feeling of a blush on her heated cheeks. By that sight, the missing-nin smiled triumphantly and let a hand brush gently over one flushed cheek.

"And I was sure that you no longer held feelings for me. I guess I have been proven wrong," he said smugly and raised one ebony eyebrow, waiting for a reply.

"I do not – In fact, I hate you for abandoning and betraying me," she answered bitterly, her face wrenched in an angry and slightly hurt grimace. This answer, though it was expected, amused him, and he chuckled darkly.

"Is that so?" he asked and moved his lower body between her spread legs, grabbed her upper thighs and lifted them slightly, then letting his crotch collide against hers, which brought a deeper shade of red to her face as she suppressed a strangled sound, "Then why does this affect your body in such way?" The answer was unknown, even to Sakura. She guessed she still had a bit feelings left for the Uchiha; otherwise, it was just her girlish dream of finally being sexually together with a handsome man that seemed to come true. Whatever it was, it made her heart beating faster.

"Stop doing this to me, Sasuke," she said hoarsely, gritting her teeth in annoyance because of the fact that her body was giving in so easily. She had never found herself desperate to be together with anybody, except from Sasuke, and the fact that he was devilish handsome did not help on that matter.

"Your pleas affect me little," he answered smugly and leaned in over her, lifting her head so that he could kiss her while once again thrusting their lower bodies together. As Sakura's lips parted to let out the low moan she had failed at restraining, Sasuke let his tongue invade the kunoichi's mouth, once again dominating passionately and breathtaking. When afterwards leaving her lips and letting her head fall back down on the pillow, he undid his purple sash and hip clothes and discarded it casually onto the white carpeted floor. It amazed him how much her breathless pants affected his body, making him more eager than he had expected. He supposed that after years of waiting for this to happen he had grown impatient.

Once again he let their lips meet in a hot and long-lasting kiss, and this time he let his hand travel up her tank top, well-knowing that she was not wearing any bra; he had felt that long time ago. His fingers slid softly in circles around her navel, on her hipbone and slowly inching up toward her most prominent and feminine curves. She had grown into a beautiful woman, and Sasuke was not afraid of admitting that. His fingers' travel on her body made Sakura moan again, and she soon found herself unable to resist his kisses anymore and gave in, but stiffened once she felt him smirk against her lips. The Uchiha broke away and let crimson meet jade. If Sakura had not been so affected by all this she would have noticed his unusual eye color long time ago, but now it did not cross her mind once.

"Do you want me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked smugly, his fingers still tracing circles on her sensitive skin. It took the female ninja a few seconds to regain all her sanity.

"No, I want you to leave me alone," she answered firmly, obvious that she might be lying. The question was: _did_ she want him? Her mind rejected him, but her body told her that this was what she always had waited for. Of course, this was not something she wanted him to know.

"I see no point in denying it. You are slowly giving in. It is only a matter of time before you cannot refuse me anymore," he said and let his fingers inch up and caress the curvy bottom of her breast, seeing how this caused goose bumps on her body and feeling a far greater effect on his own, "and then I will have it my way." Their lips met again, and this time Sasuke felt absolutely no resistance in her lips' movements. Their tongues performed a sinful dance and the kiss deepened more than ever as it grew bold and lustful. When he opened his eyes he met lust-clouded, jade ones, and a moment it struck him that his own eyes probably were just as clouded as hers. Though, he doubted they looked just as breathtaking as hers did. Pushing all thoughts aside, he kissed her again.

Soon, his hand under Sakura's shirt was accompanied by his other hand, and together they embraced her breasts fully. The missing-nin felt the girl under him moan and arch slightly upward, and her nipples hardened while the movements of her tongue grew bolder.

This new sensation thrilled Sakura's body, sending shivers through her over and over again, exciting her. Her head was spinning slightly, and when she felt Sasuke's fingers play with her aroused nipples she broke away to focus on breathing. She was losing control, just as Sasuke had told her.

Sasuke took the opportunity to rid Sakura of her shirt, so he withdrew his hands, found a kunai and cut the black material in one elegant move. As Sakura heard the fabric rip she frowned slightly, knowing that her tank top now was impossible to repair.

The missing-nin then cut the straps of her top and freed the girl from the thin black material, which was thrown away somewhere on the floor. Every thought of destroyed clothes was forgotten in the instant she noticed the hungry look in his eyes. The boy let his eyes follow every shape and curve of her torso, and especially her finely shaped breasts caught his attention. The look in his eyes sent a shiver up her spine, and a blush crept upon her cheeks.

And then he was on her again, this time slowly licking his way from her navel and up to her breasts, where his mouth conquered one erect bud, licking, biting; teasing. Sakura fisted her pinned hands in pleasure and bit her bottom lip to hold back a breathed moan. With his mouth occupied, Sasuke freed himself of his shirt and discarded it. Then, still using the kunai, he cut the robes capturing Sakura's ankles to the headboard posts and packed the deadly weapon away. Releasing the aroused bud, he let his lips place kisses upward until he reached rosy lips and kissed them deeply, hungrily. He felt Sakura's legs curl slightly around him, a triumphant smirk on his lips as he broke away. Once again, Sakura was left breathless.

"Say you want me," he demanded silently as he began kissing her collar bones while running his hands over the unbelievably soft flesh of her upper and inner thighs. Of course, this did not help on Sakura's breathless and vulnerable state, and she whimpered mutedly, tightening her legs' hold around Sasuke's hips a bit further.

"I-I… ahn… I don't want y-you," she answered distractedly, still fighting to breathe normally. The answer made Sasuke arch his crotch against Sakura's, which caused her to moan and him to grin victoriously, knowing that she was not speaking the truth. He would make her unable to refuse him. A few seconds later he had grabbed a kunai again, intending to free her for the last piece of clothing. By the sound of the cotton of her panties being ripped, the cherry-haired girl's eyes widened, knowing that she now was completely naked and vulnerable. She would have begged him to stop right there if she had been able to do so, but the Uchiha's lips once again sealed with hers and she felt all thoughts disappear.

Sasuke removed Sakura's legs, undid his pants and rid himself of every last piece of clothing. He then grabbed her thighs, lifting them up so that the girl got the point and snaked them around his slender hips again. Letting his thumbs draw circles on the smooth skin of Sakura's inner thighs, Sasuke let their kiss grow wilder and more passionate.

By now, Sakura's head was spinning like never before. Her body ached with a strange feeling, sending bolts of pleasure and lust to the place between her legs. Her heart was beating so fast that she was not sure that was normal anymore, and she wanted to free her arms and pull Sasuke's face closer, even though that would have been impossible. When she thought she could not drive any more insane, she felt Sasuke's fingers on the aroused bundle of nerves between her folds, massaging, caressing; teasing. She took a sharp inhalation through her nose and a whimper escaped her throat and was drowned in the kiss. Soon Sasuke broke away, and he, too, was panting airlessly.

"Tell me, Sakura," he managed between huffs and let his exploring finger move downward to her wet entrance, teasing there, a smug smile on his lips, "do you really not want me?" The answer was a throated moan as he slipped the finger inside and out again, repeating the movements a couple of times.

"I am holding back. I can make this so much better." Though Sakura was a medic-nin and knew very much about the human body and its effects something inside her doubted that anything in the whole world could possibly be more pleasant than that. When two fingers entered her, she buckled her hips toward him, rolling her eyes in pleasure as more noises escaped her throat.

Feeling himself grow aroused to an unexplored extent, Sasuke withdrew his fingers and placed the tip of his erection at the girl's entrance, goading her. One single movement would lead him inside. That thought made it much harder restraining himself from entering her, but he wanted Sakura's acceptance first. If he did not, this was considered rape. Members of the Uchiha clan had too much pride to rape girls.

_Rather attacking girls at night, pinning them to their beds, driving them insane with pleasure and then get the acceptance to fuck then – it is better than rape, at least_, Sasuke's mind told him sarcastically, but this was ignored. He once again took a nipple in between his lips, suckling and licking while receiving several moans from the kunoichi beneath him. She struggled slightly, feeling her self-control slip up completely. Just one arch with her hips, and he would enter her. The thought was unbearable. As Sasuke slowly kissed his way upward, Sakura found herself unable to resist him any longer.

"Ahn… S-Sasuke… ha-nng," she moaned as she once again felt a finger on her clitoris, each of the finger's movements sending pleasurable jolts to her core. The male ninja kissed her jaw and stopped to let their lust-clouded eyes meet.

"Yes, Sakura?" he answered, with that handsome and sexy smirk gracing his lips. It took Sakura a few moments to gain control over her thoughts again since the constant feeling of pleasure being gathered between her thighs made her unable to think clearly.

"I-hng… need you-… ahh… so m-much," she stammered in pleasure and felt something great beginning to build up inside her belly. The moment she had finished that sentence, Sasuke's lips were immediately on hers, dominating, craving once again. And then he entered her, buried himself to the tilt. Sakura both felt pain and pleasure, arching her hips against his and her head back into her pillow with an inward cry.

It did not take the Uchiha long to know that his former teammate was a virgin, but that could not stop him. He had waited for this moment in years. He could be a bit gentler but not hold back. He had passed the point of being able to do that long time ago. It was like giving a hungry tiger a piece of meat and then expect it to only eat half of it.

As Sasuke moved out and in again a few times it did not hurt as much, Sakura noticed between messed up thoughts and a constant stream of huffs and pants from her slightly parted lips. This was discovered by Sasuke, who smiled thoughtfully and began finding a rhythm of his deep thrusts. When he did, Sakura felt the weird feeling in her lower body and knew immediately what it was, and when Sasuke began moving faster, she found herself reaching the edge faster than expected.

She cried out in pleasure as she reached the orgasmic peak, and shuddered as waves of that amazing feeling washed through her body and slowly brought her down from the high. Sasuke, clearly affected by his lover's cry, felt himself slowly near the edge as well, though not as quickly as Sakura obviously had.

Almost instantly after her first release, the cherry-haired kunoichi felt the pleasure slowly build up again, and once again she wanted to free her hands and draw the Uchiha closer. As if having read her mind, Sasuke bended over her and kissed her again, though this time she noticed how much he was panting. He, too, was nearing climax. This was confirmed when he broke away and let a strangled sound pass his parted lips.

Sakura, feeling near the edge again, tightened her legs around Sasuke's hips, and they moaned in unison as he once again was buried completely inside her. Sakura, reaching the mountain of pleasure first, whimpered as she came for the second time, and when Sasuke felt her muscles tighten around him he came too, slumping his head against her shoulder as they both enjoyed the waves and shudders the orgasms caused. Panting hardly, the raven-haired boy let his lips meet the girl's. The kiss was not bold, passionately or craving; it was sweet, pure and more than just lust – Sakura dared not guess what exactly it was. When the two ninja broke away, Sasuke withdrew and began dressing up again. Pearls of sweat on his bare marble chest sparkled slightly in the moonlight.

By the sudden lack of warmth, Sakura began freezing slightly. Sending her duvet glances, she hoped Sasuke would pick it up and put it over her, but no such reaction, of course. Sasuke, now all dressed again, moved to the side of the bed and stared silently down on Sakura, who began feeling a bit awkward by the fact that she was naked and he dressed. He looked thoughtful for a moment, but the look disappeared when he bended down and kissed the kunoichi's lips again, and though the kiss was not as hot as the others it still left her somewhat breathless. She spotted his trademark smirk.

"See you again sometime soon, Kitten," he said, moving toward the window.

"H-hey, aren't you going to free me!?" she asked, a bit panic in her voice. Sasuke stopped, casting a triumphant grin over his shoulder.

"You will regain chakra in the next couple of hours. Then you will find a solution yourself," he answered cockily and opened the window, ready to jump out.

"I'm freezing, couldn't you at least-" And then the missing-nin disappeared into the night, leaving Sakura cursing irritably.


	2. Second Encounter

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

//A/N// I have decided to continue this series, even though it was only planned to be a one-shot. It will contain 3 parts in total, and this is the second part. A bit longer than the first part, but there is more depth in this so it kind of makes sense.

I hope you will enjoy it. I am doing this series entirely for you SasuSaku fans out there ^^

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Night Visitor part II: Second Encounter

The mission had been without troubles and easy to complete. The man, whose strange illness Sakura was requested to neutralize, had gotten a kind of influenza caused by poison. An unsuccessful assassination, Sakura guessed. Neutralizing the poison still circulating in the man's body had been easy, since working with poisons was one of Sakura's specialties. It had taken her mere hours to cure the man completely, and now she was headed home to Konoha again. It bugged her slightly that the travel to the small village close to the northern part of the Fire Country had taken more time than the mission itself. But as long Sakura got her payment she would not complain.

Sakura sighed airily, looking up to once again let her eyes meet the dull grayness of the clouded sky above her. It was just a matter of time before rain would occur and soak her to the bone. The thought made her frown slightly. She would probably get another cold. The memory of how her last cold was caused brought a slight blush as well as a deeper frown on the kunoichi's petite face.

_Sasuke…_

After disappearing, Sasuke had let the window stay open. If it had been on purpose or not Sakura did not know, and she did not really care anymore. Her body had quickly absorbed the freezing temperature which had caused her a cold. Because of her missing chakra and pinned wrists, she had not been able to heal herself until early morning, where she had used her minimal regained amount of chakra to cut herself free and then taking care of the cold the traditional way until she had enough chakra to neutralize it. By that time, the cold was harder getting rid of than usual, and for a couple of days she had drunk an enormous amount of tea and had had throbbing headaches that came back the instant she made them disappear.

The thought of being neglected by Sasuke that night made her eyes narrow and her blood boil slightly. She swore that if she ever saw him again she would beat him up.

Eyeing the forest around her and the road that slowly seemed to disappear, Sakura realized that she had been following the wrong path for quite some time. With an irritated sigh she turned around and began walking back to see if she could find the right way, but she did not reach far before she found herself completely lost in the middle of the forest. Deciding to take a view from a treetop, the cherry-haired leapt up on the nearest tall tree. Letting her eyes slowly glide over the landscape, she could not find any ways – or anything other than trees. Growling in desperation, she hopped down, landing on the ground with a hard _thump_.

Deciding on continuing forward and wait till she eventually reached a village or road, Sakura quickened her abnormal pace through the lush green forest with another heavy sigh. Suddenly she felt something on her nose. Looking up and realizing that it finally had started raining, she cursed and stopped.

_Perfect. Just perfect_, her mind muttered irritably, and when the raindrops increased drastically and the sound of thunder was heard, she growled again, clenching her fists. _I might as well find shelter somewhere._ Glancing around, the kunoichi spotted a huge rock and decided to blow a hole in it where she could rest until the rain had stopped.

_It is weird, though. I didn't see it from above… I guess that running has made me tired._

Finding her way over to the rock, she discovered that it already contained a small cave on the other side. Praising herself lucky, Sakura entered and slumped down on the rough ground and leaned against the stony wall, closing her eyes with a peaceful, yet still quite annoyed, sigh.

"Hello, Kitten. I knew you would come."

Sakura undoubtedly knew that voice, and her eyes flung open with an angry stare directed at the source of it. The sight, however, startled her, and Sakura did not even bother biting back her surprised gasp. She was sitting on a chair in a small room, a few pieces of furniture casually arranged around her. A bed, a drawer, a small nightstand and the stool she was occupying. Right before her stood the raven-haired boy she once could call her teammate.

_A genjutsu…? But how-…?_

Sasuke moved, catching the kunoichi's attention fully. His face wore his usual arrogant and triumphant smirk.

"The Sharingan has many lovely advantages," he said, answering her unspoken question. She narrowed her eyes at him, a sneer wrinkling the bridge of her nose slightly as an eyetooth was revealed.

"How did you find me?" she asked bitterly, sending the Uchiha hateful stares as he began circling in front of her. She wanted to distract him so that she had a chance to attack him once he lost focus of her or was looking away. For now, it did not seem to work since his crimson eyes constantly were on her.

"During our last meeting I placed a chakra trail on you. Whenever you are close to me I can sense you. In this case, you were close to the border to the Rice Field Country so I decided on leading you here."

Meeting? Sakura snorted and looked away to cover the slight blush on her cheeks. She did not want the Uchiha to have the pleasure of seeing her reaction to _that_ topic. He did, though, because one motion of his hand led her face toward his. Eyeing the girl's countenance quickly and finding a conclusion to the thoughts that had hit him in an instant, he grinned somewhat provocatively and released her chin.

"I thought so," he said, confirming his presumption. Sakura raised a brow skeptically.

"What?" she bit irritably. The smile on Sasuke's thin lips grew wider.

"You clearly remember that night. And you have admitted to yourself that you wanted me so badly," he answered self-righteously as his stare pierced into hers. She hated when he was so self-centered and praised himself like that. The boy obviously had a huge ego. This, however, was nothing new to Sakura, so she sighed heavily and decided to bring him down from his pedestal once for all.

"I would want any man capable of doing that to me. I don't care whether it's you or anyone else. It's just sex. I could do it better myself, anyways." The smile once gracing the Uchiha's lips was now faded, a murderous glint in his vivid red eyes. If looks could kill, Sakura would now be drowning in a pool of her own blood. _Hah, that was eas-_

_Thump._ And then she was lying on the ground, her arms roughly pinned to the cold and worn wooden floor by the man above her.

"Let me remind you about who of the two of us is in position of the right to do whatever he wants," he said lowly, a slight growl in his voice. Sakura smirked slyly, knowing that she had hit a sore spot in the Uchiha genius.

"Let me remind you about who of the two of us has a crotch just above my knee," she answered triumphantly, which did not exactly help on the male ninja's mood, "Besides, I owe you one after neglecting me in the cold." Sasuke reacted instantly as the kunoichi's knee went upward. Supporting all his weight on his hands on Sakura's arms, making her growl just barely in the procedure, he rolled forward, leaping to his feet and turning around, all in such speed that the girl barely noticed any of it before he was standing. Gritting her teeth slightly, she leapt onto feet herself and performed a fighting stance.

"I do not intend on fighting you, Sakura. You are here for entirely other purposes." His words sent a shiver up her spine as her mind immediately deciphered the last sentence. Did the idiot really think that he could do what he wanted with her, when he wanted it? Hell no, Sakura was not to be manipulated.

"If you think I will act like your sex toy, you are greatly mistaken!" she sneered, discretely checking her amount of chakra. The outcome was everything other than satisfactory; Sakura was short on chakra and she knew that very well. Travelling and healing nonstop for hours had taken its toll on her body. She would not be able to fight against him for long. An immediate surrender would be the best choice if she would make sure that she had enough chakra and energy to travel home afterwards. Biting her bottom lip, she cursed inwardly and let her body relax. In the end, she knew he would beat her anyways. Fighting him was not the solution on this problem. She had to divert him and escape in more un-ninja-ish manners – or without using chakra at least.

By Sakura's sudden silence, Sasuke took the opportunity to near her. As he did, with long and slow steps, the kunoichi backed away, which he had expected. Jade eyes widened as the cherry-haired girl bumped into someone behind her. Seeing another pair of crimson eyes upon her, she felt her mind fall into slight panic. She was caught between the Uchiha and his clone.

Seeing no other option, Sakura let her hands glow by the touch of chakra, but as she was about to lunge forward toward the male ninja in front of her she realized that the clone had caught her wrists in an iron grip. The strength of the clone surprised her, and in an instant it struck her that maybe Sasuke had replaced himself with a clone and actually was behind her, wrenching her wrists painfully to her back so that her gathered chakra was unusable. This assumption, however, was discarded as the man in front of her stopped only a few inches from her, grabbing her tightened jaw and crushed his lips against hers.

Once again feeling the sweet tingle from a blush on her cheeks and the hollow feeling in her lungs that she last had felt a months ago, Sakura realized that she was left unable to breathe properly. Since when had his kisses affected her so much? Was is because her body remembered the pleasure these kisses would sooner or later bring her when Sasuke finally started having his way with her? For the second time in her life, Sakura found herself unsure what really to answer on her mental questions. Yes and no. She hated not knowing everything she was involved with, but she also hated knowing how her traitorous body threatened to give in to the raven-haired boy before her.

He had so much control over her, and worse was that he knew it just as well as the kunoichi did – and he was undoubtedly taking advantage of it. _That... bastard!_ Sakura's mind hissed. She considered speaking the words out loud, but as all tones were drowned in devilishly sweet and smooth lips she found that option impossible. Scrunching her finely shaped, pink brows together and yanking her head to one side to free her lips, Sakura sneered at the Uchiha.

"All resistance is futile, Sakura. Your body belongs to me now," he said mutedly and placed chaste kisses down her jaw, "_You_ belong to me now." These words did nothing to soothe Sakura's irritated mood, but merely caused her lips to curl slightly downward.

"I do _not_ belong to you. Is it really so fucking difficult to understand!?" she bit back, struggling unsuccessfully against the captor behind her. Sasuke let a finger trace the shape of her bottom lip, smirking thoughtfully in the process.

"Those pretty lips of yours should not be allowed to speak in such rude manner. Maybe it will be for the better to shut them up." And then again, his mouth was on hers, dominating, and his tongue wanting to find solace with hers. The kunoichi focused on keeping her lips tightly sealed together to deny Sasuke access, but when she felt the clone's lips on the nape of her neck her mind went blank for an instant. This exact moment was used in the process to gather admission to the girl's mouth, and the plan went successful for the missing-nin.

Sasuke allowed his hands to slowly slide up underneath Sakura's dark red ninja shirt, and right under the hem he found the long-wanted, soft skin. Positioning his exploring hands on her hips, Sasuke sensually drew small circles on her hipbones. To the girl, this touch was hypnotizing, spellbinding, and she found her own body longing for the one in front of her. Giving a soft sigh, she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back on the shoulders on the clone behind her as Sasuke continued his sweet torture by kissing her jaw and throat.

And then it struck her.

She could play along and attack him when his own focus was blurred. That would be both mean and degrading. And she found this her only chance of escaping without using all of her chakra. If she just could convince him that her hands would not be used in combat once he released them, then maybe she was able to knock him unconscious.

She had to play very much along, did she not?

Her mind sighed when she reminded herself that the plan actually could backfire. Shoving these thoughts aside, she deepened the kiss, tilting her head to one side to gain better access. For a moment, the Uchiha seemed surprised by her sudden willingness but he did not waste her eagerness at all as he withdrew his hands and embraced her face, forcing their slightly swollen lips harder together. Then he began walking forward, direction toward the wall not far behind the kunoichi, who obediently backed at same pace. When they were close to the wall it happened; the clone disappeared in order to give Sasuke the opportunity to press the girl up against the stone wall, which he did unfalteringly. By that time, however, Sakura found her mind fogged with lust, and even though she told herself that it was a part of her plan she only let her hands move up Sasuke's thinly dressed chest because she really wanted to.

Sneaking her hands further up to the neck of the man before her, Sakura once again reminded herself about what exactly she was doing. She let her fingers trace the nape of his neck lightly, secretly searching for one certain nerve to press in order to knock him unconscious, and when she found it she was sure she had won this time, but destiny wanted otherwise.

In that instant her finger hovered above the sensitive spot of Sasuke's neck, her own neck was roughly embraced by one strong hand, threading and warning her.

"I am not stupid, Sakura. Did you really think that it would be that easy to get rid of me?" he asked darkly, a mixture of excitement and anger on his countenance, "You might be able to make me unconscious by pressing there, but when adding just the slightest amount of chakra I can kill you by pressing here." He let a finger demonstrate which spot he was talking about, and Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine. Since when had the ebony-haired ninja become so skilled?

Sighing in annoyance, Sakura let jade meet crimson, feeling how her frustrations slowly was leaking out of her.

"Don't you have any weaknesses, goddamn it!?" she growled angrily and withdrew her hands from Sasukes neck, letting them droop from his shoulders and return to her sides. By these words, Sasuke did not even bother restraining a cocky smirk as he leaned in over the girl, his voice only a whisper as his lips moved to the shell of her ear.

"Yes, I do have one," he answered, letting his smooth tongue barely touch the lobe of her ear, "A girl named Haruno Sakura. She makes me unable to control myself whenever I'm near her." Then, as quite the amount of times before, Sasuke's lips met Sakura's, letting himself drown in her sweet taste in a passionate way.

Sasuke would always be the superior when compared with Sakura, would he not? The girl did not like the obvious answer to this question, so she forced her mind blank and her body numb. All resistance was futile, as the Uchiha cockily had told her, and she found the best solution as to not cooperate at all. _If that even is possible for you_, Inner Sakura crooned scornfully and made Sakura frown slightly so that her jaw stiffened barely noticeable. The male ninja noticed this, however, and broke away to let his murderous red gaze slide over her feminine features, a well-known arrogant smirk on his own face.

"Is that a gloomy expression I see, hm?" he asked her somewhat provocatively and grabbed her chin to raise her gaze to his own, "Have you admitted defeat yet, or shall I convince you furthermore?" In a moment like this, Sakura found herself missing degrading remarks and therefore scowled to one side instead. She did not want her face to give away how much she truly wanted this man and how much she was struggling with herself to resist him. She chose to ignore his questions. Her voice would probably also betray her sooner or later.

Seeing how Sakura stood motionlessly and glancing rather miserably to one side, obviously lost in thoughts, Sasuke felt something inside him telling that the girl needed something entirely else to think about, and by that, he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her over to the bed where he forced her down on the spongy mattress. Startled by his sudden action, Sakura gasped as her eyes widened. The boy had moved so _fast_.

Realizing that the girl much likely would do some sort of resistance again, Sasuke saw no other options than to use his old trick. Forming the needed handseals and letting two snakes glide out from his sleeves, the missing-nin quickly fixed Sakura's wrists to the bedposts. Positioning himself on her stomach to keep her lower body in slight control, he grinned wickedly down at his struggling captive.

"I have a present for you. I wanted to give it to you the last time, but I forgot," he said, letting his newly grabbed kunai glow light blue with chakra. Sakura, finding herself in a dangerous situation, repeatedly kicked wildly and screamed 'get off me!', but it helped nothing.

"If you stay still it should not be as painful…" he said and let one hand tug the hem of her shirt up to reveal soft, flawless skin, "Hmm, where to place it…?" Pulling her shirt over her head, Sasuke watched Sakura's skin intensely.

"What are you doing!?" the kunoichi asked hoarsely, her narrowed eyes piercing hardly against the absorbed gaze of the missing-nin, who ignored her stare.

"Wait and see. It is not fun to spoil a present," he answered distractedly as his sly smile grew wider. Sakura definitely did not like this side of her former teammate. This… _insane_ side of him frightened her so much that she felt her body shiver, and her mind was surrounded by a massive layer of panic that made her unable to think at all for a brief moment.

"Ah…" he mumbled and let the tip of the chakra-glowing kunai brush the flesh at the swell of Sakura's left breast. Feeling the chakra prickle her skin, the cherry-haired girl gritted her teeth and once again tried to wriggle out of the ropes without luck. _If just I had had enough chakra, I could have freed myself. I don't know when or for what I shall use my last chakra. If I fight, I'll lose anyways and won't be able to get home today. If I let Sasuke do this to me, however, I might have enough to the travel home, but I won't let him have his way with me. He shall not have the pleasure of using me like this. _All thoughts, however, were swept away the moment Sasuke pressed the tip of the kunai a bit harder against her flesh and broke the skin, letting crimson liquid gather slowly.

"You're sick, Sasuke!" Sakura hissed and moved her body as much as the robes and Sasuke's weight would allow her to, which was not much. Not even once did Sasukes gaze falter, and soon the girl felt greater pain. Knowing that Sasuke was cutting deep now, she found the courage to spit him in the face, which made him stop and glare at her.

"If it has not already occurred to you yet, I will tell you this with pleasure; you are tied up, short on chakra and more or less helpless right now, and I sit here upon you with a deadly weapon in my hand, the sharp tip being close to your heart – and you think that spitting me in the face will better your situation? You disappoint me, Sakura. I thought you were smarter than that. Where has your pride gone?" he asked, his expression something between annoyance and arrogance.

"I think you stole it. You have quite a lot and nothing to actually be pride of, so I guess that makes sense," she answered bitterly. With a dry laugh, Sasuke dried of his cheek and once again directed his focus on the bloody wound he had created on Sakuras pale skin.

"Lie still, I am almost done. Do not make me screw this up in the last second – in the end it will merely cause backfire… For you, that is," he told her darkly and let the knife sink deeper into her flesh once again, making her cry out in pain.

"Stop it, Sasuke!!" she ordered and struggled wildly, her eyes and brows tightly knitted together in displeasure and her sight just ever so slightly blurred by tears of pain.

"Too late," he answered and casually tossed the kunai over one shoulder so that it hit the stone wall and dug into it. Looking down on the gathered puddle of blood on her chest, Sakura felt her blood boil once again.

"That'll cause an irremovable scar!" she sneered hatefully and did everything she could to kill Sasuke by a mere look, which, of course, did nothing to him, and he sneaked a hand under her back and opened the clasp of her bra, leading it over her head. Then, bending down and letting his tongue follow the tiny misled trail of blood between her breasts, the raven-haired ninja began cleaning up the bloody mess he had created. Looking down in horror, the kunoichi recognized the shape of the wound, once Sasuke was done. _The Uchiha crest…_

"I know. That is why I made it." It took Sakura a short moment to realize that he had replied to her angry outburst, not to her thoughts, though her mind was too occupied by starring at the scar to think about how to answer him. Looking up from the tiny Uchiha fan scar, Sasuke saw the horrified look in Sakura's eyes. Grabbing her chin and leading her gaze to his, he smiled slyly.

"You do not like it?" he asked provocatively and was responded by a death glare, "What a shame. You are the only girl in the world who may bear it. It shows that you are my property." And by that, he let their lips meet boldly. Sealing her mouth tightly, she denied him access, but he kept kissing her as if he would break her defense in a matter of time.

Sakura had certainly not expected to feel that bubbly feeling inside her after all this, but it surfaced and made her heart beat a little faster – and pissing her off in the process. Why was her body acting on its own? She was used to quarrel with her inner self but not with her _body_. The young Uchiha certainly was messing her up once for all.

Breaking away, the missing-nin made eye contact with his captive.

"Why are you being so difficult and stubborn all the time?" he asked somewhat irritably, letting a finger draw circles on her jawbone, "Why is it so hard for you to just accept this? You liked it last time. It makes no sense that you are struggling this much." Snorting, the kunoichi sent the man a cold glare.

"Honor. A thing your clan knew everything about," she replied dryly. The tone in her voice made the older ninja laugh shortly. The young Haruno had not changed much through the years, had she?

Growing impatient by all this chatting, Sasuke freed himself of his open shirt and threw it on to the backrest of the chair. Then, letting their upper bodies press against each other, he began placing long, wet and passionate kisses on her jaw and throat. The girl winced slightly, scowling angrily to the side. Uchiha Sasuke did not give a damn about others' prides and honors, now did he?

Feeling how the speed of her heartbeat quickened, Sakura let her head fall back into the pillow in defeat. Closing her eyes, she sighed. _As younger, I was the one chasing __**him**__, now he's the one chasing __**me**__. How ironic._

She noticed how her nipples hardened by the touch of Sasuke's cool, soft skin, and she knew he would notice it too. When he did, she saw a smile on his lips, and he moved down to her breast, letting all his attention, soft touches and caresses fall upon them. She now had stopped fighting against him, and she had to admit to herself that she really did enjoy the way he treated her. As long as she did not struggle, he would not use violence or brutal force. She had always wished for him to be her lover, and now that she kind of could label him so, why was she resisting? _This is so damn complicated! But the more I struggle, the sooner I will return to Konoha. I can't keep fighting, especially not in this state_, her inner said bluntly, _Would it really be so horrible for me to just accept this? _

When Sasuke's skilled tongue began performing a sinful dance on her sensitive skin, she felt her heart skip a beat and quicken its pace more than before. It did not help the matter when the raven-haired ninja let one hand glide slowly down her body, fingers circling around her navel in feather-light touches, and finally they skillfully unbuckled her ninja skirt. A strange kind of excitement was slowly beginning to build up in the kunoichi's stomach, and she truthfully wanted to embrace the other ninja tight and crush her lips against his. Bound wrists prevented her from doing so, and somehow she praised herself lucky that she was unable to show him how much longing she had hidden from him. _That _would certainly not help on her fight to maintain her pride, would it?

Sakura found herself suppressing a gasp when Sasuke's hand sneaked into her tight, black shorts and further into her panties. By the mere memories of the pleasure just his fingers could bring her, she felt her cheeks heating and turning a vague shade of red. Seeing his lover's reaction by such a simple move, the missing-nin smirked triumphantly and let one finger enter her. _No_, Sakura thought, _No, it would not be horrible for me to give in to him._

By that, Sakura bit her bottom lip to restrain the moan wanting to escape her throat, and she failed miserably. Once again, Sasuke could remind himself of how much her moans and whimpers affected his body – it certainly did now, and when he moved his finger out and inside her again, he received more of mentioned sounds from her. As expected, he felt himself grow harder in his pants. This merely made her more irresistible to him, so he bended down and placed a kiss on her stomach while repeating his finger's former movements.

"Sakura," he muttered lowly and moved up to her face, fisted his free hand in her cherry locks and kissed her hungrily, ignoring the lust-clouded stare that was set upon him. If he looked into those lustful, emerald eyes he would not be able to resist the urge to take her right then and there. Concluding that kissing her like that also did not help on that matter, he moved his moist lips to her ear and began licking and biting her earlobe, suckling gently. The girl moved, moaned, and the Uchiha once again buried his finger deep into her wet entrance, causing her to arch her hips against his hand with another cry of pleasure. Okay, I overestimated myself, the dark-haired man thought and inhaled deeply, I cannot stand to wait anymore.

By that, he withdrew himself fully, focusing only on removing every piece of clothing he and his lover wore. In the process he looked up, and jade met crimson like so many times before. Even her _gaze_ was irresistible in this kind of situations, and Sasuke was very surprised to find his heart pounding like madness in his body. This was the very first time his heart had acted this way when not being exerted in any tough physical way, and it kind of troubled him. He was not the type to actually fall in love with someone; he only played with them, toyed with their bodies when he wanted to – or rather, _Sakura's_ body. He had never felt such kind of attachment, such _need_, for a girl before, and it really bothered him. He was Uchiha Sasuke; he had no soft side like this.

If he had been a little less aroused he might have stopped to prevent this kind of feelings to show, but he was in dire need of her. He could not stop. He did not _want_ to stop.

Placing himself above the girl, he entered her without any kind of warning, and she whimpered in pleasure by the feeling of him inside her again after so many days where her heart had been waiting for him to return. Instantly, he found a rhythm of the movements of his lover body, and his regular, deep thrusts made the cherry-haired girl beneath him pant in ecstasy.

Once again, Sakura was surprised to feel how quickly the tight feeling in her lover stomach began changing into something pleasurable building up inside her. She knew very well by now where it lead her, and the thought only made her buckle her hips harder against Sasuke's, causing them both to give a throated moan.

The atmosphere around them grew thick with passion, and soon the kunoichi found herself being pushed over the edge of ecstasy with a throated whimper, and this time Sasuke fell into the pool of pleasure right after. For a moment, the only sound in the room was their quick pants, and the male ninja allowed himself to rest his forehead right next to Sakura's head on the pillow, his nose digging into her damp, pink tresses whose smell he slowly inhaled. He really liked that smell.

He was growing crazy with her, was he not?

Withdrawing himself fully, he lay down beside her on the slim bed and kissed the Uchiha crest on her left breast. Sakura found it hard not to smile at him. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. Her head was buzzing ever so slightly, and she felt a bit dizzy. _Maybe I should just rest a bit_, she thought and allowed her body and mind to relax fully. _I wonder why he hasn't cut me free yet. Maybe I can make him._

"Sasuke?" she asked, but when no reply came she opened her eyes, gasped in surprise at what she saw. Stone. She was back in the cave. Rubbing her eyes in order to confirm that she was not seeing hallucinations, she checked again. The surroundings were the same. She growled irritably, scowled outside only to find the rain still patting softly against the ground of the forest. _That… that… grrh!_

When she looked down at herself she noticed to her relief that she was fully dressed. But nevertheless, she frowned. How had the Uchiha done it? Was genjutsu able to do such things? Rubbing her temples, she breathed deeply. It had not been a mere dream, had it?

Letting a hand press lightly on her left breast, she winced by the pain. No, it had all been real.


	3. Moonlight Kiss

The atmosphere simply was astounding – Sakura had to admit that. A beautiful, round moon hung high on the oil black sky, which was erratically dotted with thousands of twinkling stars. Colorful flashes lit up the darkness around them every time they heard a small explosion, and the glittering fireworks were amazing; all that while the cherry-haired kunoichi and her blonde former teammate sidled close to each other in order to not get lost in the crowd they currently were walking through.

They both were dressed up for the festival; Sakura wore a black and white kimono with crimson butterfly patterns on the sleeves and in the bottom, while Naruto wore a special robe in vivid orange, dark blue and black. For once, Sakura had decided on doing something special with her hair, so she had twisted her long, pink tresses into a bun high on the back of her head. It was held in place by two decorated hair pins. On each pin hung one strand with white pearls, finished with one ancient Chinese coin in the end. Rarely had she felt like the center of people's attention, but on that special day she felt like the whole town ogled her. It made her uncomfortable, yet proud.

The two shinobi managed to escape the mass of people in the main streets of Konoha, and together they walked over to the jinchuuriki's all time favorite restaurant. They were surprised to find nobody sitting there. They uttered a few words about it and came to the conclusion that people seemingly preferred fine dinners on the Spring Festival. Nothing they did mind, since none of them had money enough for fine and expensive dinners, so Ichiraku was the last resort. Life as a ninja did not only take its toll on your body, but also your economy.

With a smile, Sakura was about to sit down, but she was stopped by Naruto, who pulled out her stool and nodded towards it, acting like the gentleman Sakura knew he was _not_. She laughed at him, and he laughed back, sheepishly, and she sat down. He then pushed her stool close to the counter and sat down himself.

"Konoha really should celebrate more festivals. Then you might act like this all the time, and then I might actually come to like you," the female ninja teased.

"Ow, that hurt, Sakura-chan," the blonde replied with no hurt in his voice whatsoever, and with a glint in his blue eyes.

The slender brunette known as Ayame leaned in over the other side of the counter with a broad smile on her lips.

"Celebrating the Spring Festival together once again, huh? If I did not know better, I would have guessed that there was something special between the two of you." She winked at Naruto, whose cheeks caught a red color.

"Well," Naruto began, stuttering the word out as he scratched his neck, "You actually have a point there, Ayami-chan. Sakura-chan and I have known each other for so long time by know. It is incredible that she has yet not fallen for my amazing charm."

He received a light, but stern, punch on his upper arm from the girl by his side.

The old Sakura would have beaten him off the stool and almost castrated him for his last comment, but she had grown so much – especially during the last year – that such thing no longer would feel natural to her. He liked that. Maybe this was one of the reasons why he had fallen so much in love with her through the year, but somehow, she had not noticed his growing interest. Something – maybe _someone _– had caught her attention. He dared not asking, and he hoped she soon would notice his ever-so-obvious love.

They both ordered their favorite ramen meal, and silence fell upon them.

Sakura had kept it a secret for the half year she had not seen _him_; the raven-haired missing-nin. Had he forgotten her? No, it seemed so unlikely. But, still, she could not get the picture of him out of her head. She hated to admit it, but she actually missed him; missed his cold, yet deep and warm eyes, missed his hands of many talents, missed his lips, but most of all, she missed the feeling of him against her and the sound of his smooth voice in her ears.

She immediately cut off the trail of her thoughts and snapped out of the blank stare she had been directing on the wooden counter beneath her. The following moment, a bowl of hot and delicious diet vegetable and fish ramen was placed in front of her. Nodding curtly to Ayame, she parted her chopsticks and began eating in silence.

The atmosphere between them had turned so suddenly. Now she had a hard time forgetting the Uchiha – as usual. If she closed her eyes she would see his crimson eyes. The scene in her room from over a half year ago had burned into her mind, and so had his killer eyes. Back then, she would wake up in the middle of the night, having had a nightmare about it all happening again. But as time had passed, and they had met again, her dreams held more desire than fear; an unbearable longing for something – _someone_ – that _she _could not decide whether she could have or not. It was all _his_ choice. One thing was that she could not find him – trying to sense his chakra did not work, and second was that if she actually found him, she would not know what to do. He had been the one taking the lead every time, and even though Sakura was well aware that she longed for him just as much as he longed for her, she could not imaging herself taking action of any kind.

Again, she caught herself spacing out. Her fingers had merely been stirring in the ramen with the chopsticks, and her gaze had been blank and lifeless all along.

This time, she shook her head in order to gain the tiniest bit of control over her body and thoughts.

_I feel like a sex-craving idiot…_

"Is there anything wrong, Sakura-chan?" came a male voice from her side. Mentally cursing herself for being so unreliable, the mentioned girl turned to her friend with a fake smile plastered to her face. Of course, to Naruto her smile looked genuine.

"No, I am fine. Thanks."

By these words, they continued to eat.

The atmosphere between the two friends was tense and awkward as they were heading through the crowd once again. This time, the amount of people was not too bad, and they both knew it was because people had moved up on the stone faces in order to see the fireworks better. Neither of the two shinobi felt like going there this year. Instead, Naruto had promised Sakura to walk her home and call it a day.

For once, Sakura enjoyed the silence as they went down the streets of Konoha, side by side. The tension, even if it was still unnerving, calmed her just a bit. She did not have to think about what to reply to his every comment or question. Ever since her last meeting with the Uchiha, Sakura had found her focus uncontrollable and her ability to say the right thing at the right moment weak. Sasuke's crimson eyes, his loving, yet demanding and craving touches, his soft whisper in her ears, his bare skin against hers, the thought of what he had done to her and still could do – it all sent shivers up her spine and fogged her sense and sanity.

"Nee, Sakura-chan," Naruto suddenly spoke, destroying the silence, "Have you yet not applied for the ANBU Exams? I have heard that Ebisu-sensei is looking for a medical ninja for the Border Team. I think you would make a great Medical ANBU."

Once again, Sakura was brutally torn out from her private mental space. This time, though, she brought a real smile to her lips. The blonde actually had a point there. She was sure it would do her good – especially in her search for Sa--

"No, I have not applied yet. But I think I will. Do you know when and where the first exam takes place?" Naruto shook his head.

"I think you will have to go talk with Baa-sama," he replied and shrugged, "I have not really looked much into it. I just overheard a conversation between Ebisu-sensei and Kinora-sensei."

Nodding, Sakura looked up. A beautiful firework flashed above them, showing a dragon's head in blue and green until it turned red and golden, crumbled and began raining down. Only a few dozen of sparks were still lightening when they hit the ground. The shinobi avoided them skillfully. It would be a shame to have their new robes ruined.

This time, with a lighter atmosphere between them, the two former teammates continued walking in silence. It would not be too long before they reached Sakura's apartment. And Sakura knew that this once again meant that she would be completely alone, her only company being the young man in her mind, and her only entertainment would be their memories.

As they neared her home, Sakura noticed how Naruto seemed to hesitate. His stride weakened, slowed, and finally, when they were only some meters away, he stopped completely. His sudden grip around her wrist forced her to skid to a halt.

"Naru-…"

"Sakura, I would like to know what is wrong. You have not been yourself for a long time. Is it Sasuke?"

_Yes…_

"No. It is not him," the kunoichi lied with a crease between her brows, "I have just felt a bit lonely. Now that half of my friends are in ANBU, I rarely see them. And I work all the time. I am stressed…"

The hand, which had held Sakura's wrist, now slipped down and took her hand. In one just slightly forceful movement, Naruto tugged his female friend closer, tilted his head and softly kissed her.

Sakura's jade eyes widened in surprise, and Naruto broke away, somewhat flustered.

"You shall know, Sakura-chan, that I am always here for you. You still have me. I do not want you to feel lonely."

It was too much for her to bear. She knew that Naruto was completely and foolishly in love with her, and yet she only had eyes for their missing friend. She was hurting the blonde for ignoring his love. She had never even given him as much as a chance to get her.

_Maybe,_ she thought, _Maybe I should give him a chance. After all, it would all be better if I just forgot Sasuke. To him, I am, after all, just a piece of toy for his entertainment…_

This time, Sakura leaned closer, letting her lips brush Naruto's. It felt wrong, and yet so right. In the end, Naruto had deserved her love, had he not? At least he had always been there for her, trusted her, protected her, comforted her whenever she was sad, and Sasuke had never been there for her when she needed someone. Never.

Naruto's hand pushed Sakura's face a bit closer, then slid down from her shoulder and passed the Uchiha crest on her chest. Her eyes flung open, not in pain, nor in surprise, but in realization. First of all, Naruto would find out about the scar. Secondly, who was she fooling? She _loved_ Sasuke! She could not just forget him like this. Besides, if she tried, she would merely be using Naruto as an excuse for forgetting the missing-nin, now would she not? In the end, everybody would be hurt.

Breaking away and making distance between them, Sakura let her teary, green eyes meet blue ones.

"I am sorry, Naruto. I cannot do this…" And then, without another word, she ran. Ran away from the person she was hurting, away from the person she owed more than life itself, away from a person who was dumbstruck and now heartbroken.

He did not follow her.

The surface of the lake was glinting beautifully in the moonlight. Every and each firework, each prettier than the former, was reflected innocently. The sight was amazing.

Sakura's dramatic escape had stopped. She now stood among the trees, right besides the clearing, in which the lake was. Leaned against a tree and with still slightly wet cheeks, she stared stoically at the show before her. There were no persons at all, leaving her alone with just herself, the fireworks and the nature around her.

_Sometimes, just sometimes, I believe that love is not worth fighting for. In the end, it merely brings tears and pain, sorrow and regret. How would my life have been so much easier without anyone…_

Molding the perfect amount of chakra to her feet, she went to the lake and stepped out on it. The watery surface rippled erratically beneath her sandals as she walked. She stopped and stared down, deep into the lake, and found herself not breathing when she realized that the water held the exact same colour as Sasuke's eyes; a cold and deep charcoal colour, in which you easily could get folly lost. Steadily, she tore her gaze away. Now was not a good time thinking about _him_. She once again set her feet into motion and stopped only when she had reached the middle of the lake.

Looking up, she was surprised to see the amount of fireworks decreasing. It was over midnight and people were gradually out of fireworks, and most had packed together and gone home already. But Sakura felt no sign of exhaustion. The thoughts, the scenes – everything had made her insomniatic, restless. She doubted she would get much sleep that night.

Sighing, she let a hand travel through her hair and released the bun of hair. The hairpins were securely stuffed into the obi, and she enjoyed the feeling of her hair brushing her face and dancing in the wind. A moment like that, thoughtless and worriless – she wished that it would last forever.

"Tell me, Sakura," whispered a voice in her ear. She could feel hot breath on her skin, "Are you training chakra control in the middle of the night?"

One moment, just _one moment_, her entire focus failed, and Sakura darted through the water surface with a shriek.

Was she merely imagining things?

No, it had sounded and felt so real!

It took her surprisingly long time to regain focus and get up on the water surface again. Now, her face was red and her entire body dripping. She looked around herself but saw nobody, no Sasuke, whom she had heard – that was, until she looked deeper into the forest. He had shocked her and then hid himself. He was toying with her again. The kunoichi forgot everything about longing, missing, and loving, and stomped angrily toward the intruder.

"What was that for, idiot!" she yelled, her whole body shivering with cold and anger. He stepped forth, into the clearing, with a cocky smile permanently plastered to his lips. She was surprised to find his Sharingan inactivated – and so she fell in a trance when she saw his eyes. So deep, so mysterious and cold, yet warm and embracing, loving, longing and simply fantastic…

"Sakura," said Sasuke, who now stood right before her. He let a hand lead her face to his so that their lips could meet untroubled. When he broke away, he continued: "I have missed you."

She wanted to retort upon him, wanted to tell him that it was his own fault and that he was a jerk for abandoning her for half a year. But she was dumbstruck, helpless. And so, compressing every single pissed off feeling she contained that moment, she grabbed his hair roughly and crushed her lips to his, letting go of one eternity's longing.

Of course, Sasuke did not let the chance slip away, so he entered the activity with just as much eagerness and ended up being the one in control yet again. Snaking his arms around her, he drew her closer, much closer, and set his feet into walk. Sakura then was pushed up against a tree, hot kisses all over her lips, neck, throat, and collar bones. Once again she was caught in his grip, but this time it felt different; there was no brutal force pinning her, no demanding, no straddling, nothing that signalized that he was taking her by force. Because he was not. She had lost to him, buckled under his will, and now she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But she still would not let him do what he wanted with her whenever he wanted it. She wanted a reason.

In one powerful movement she managed to push him away, her breath turned into huffs as she spoke.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, smirking casually.

"I do believe that you know where this lea-…"

"No," she cut him off, "I mean; why did you come back in the first place? What reason did you have for taking advantage of me over half a year ago, in my room? I want a reason!"

_There __**must**__ be one…_ her mind added.

Sasuke, finally at loss for words, shrugged.

"I do not really know. I just felt like seeing you again. You have been in my mind ever since I cleared my mind off Itachi…"

"But why… why _raping_ me?" This time, Sasuke put a broad smile to his face and neared the woman again.

"Would you have agreed to have sex with me if I had asked instead?" he questioned cockily, leaning in over her and kissing the corner of her silent lips, "Nah, I thought so. See, my methods work."

Grabbing the boy by his collar, Sakura drew him as close as possible.

"You are such an ass." And then she kissed him feverishly, her hands roaming everywhere on his back, neck and hair, and his hands on her hips, torso, breast and face.

Sakura noticed something tugging her obi and realized that the raven-haired Uchiha now was stripping her.

"Out here?" she asked distractedly between kisses.

"It is wet," was his reply, "You will merely catch a cold if you do not get it off." Sakura felt an urge to snort at this, knowing that he partly was right, but that he had no intention of saving her from a cold. After all, he had brought her one at their first 'meeting'. Why would he suddenly care about her health?

"And I will not catch a cold if I am naked outside?"

"Schh!" he silenced her boldly, still talking breathlessly between hot kisses, "Do not try and lecture me."

His hands did not stop their mission, and he soon slid her sticky wet kimono off, discarding it carelessly on the ground. Then, pushing her harder against the tree, he wrapped her legs around his stomach, her thighs rubbing sensually closely against his hips and her crotch against his erection. He noticed how she mewled against his lips by the feeling, and he pushed himself as close as possible, gaining a similar reaction but on an entirely other and more exciting level. He felt himself harden yet furthermore, noticing how shivers ran up and down his entire body and how his belly burned with passion and tightness.

Had she any idea just _how_ much she turned him on? He was losing himself, his entire self-control, whenever she was around, whenever he saw her body, her pleasured facial expression, and heard her moans and sighs.

If Sasuke ever was impatient, then is was in situations like these. No words could describe just how much he just wanted to rip off every trace of cloth on her body and just take her then and there, careless about people would see them or if he would lose himself into complete lust. He was already close to the border of letting go of every inch of control and just fuck her senseless. He knew better, though, though it did not help him much in situations like these.

Beneath her now removed kimono, Sakura wore a top and black, silky underwear decorated with lace and bows. She praised herself lucky that she had decided to wear this special set, though she had not anticipated anything of this, nor with anybody else for that matter.

Sasuke let his hand sneak up under her top to seek her left breast where he found the scar he had made her. Softly, he let his thumb caress it, tracing the silky lines as if he could see it through the fabric of the top. His kisses left her lips and trailed all the way down to the scar, slowly and passionately, and he let his tongue trail the lines like his finger just had done.

"You know," she hiccupped, "That scar really _is_ impossible to remove…" Sasuke merely smiled against her skin.

"You have no reason to remove it whatsoever. It is the proof that you belong to me, and me _only_," he replied, kissing the scar once before moving upwards again, "I do not intend to let you go…"

"But you have to," she then said firmly, making him stop for a moment and look at her, somewhat surprised. He thought that she had surrend-

"Or else I cannot rid you of your clothes," she continued, smirking wickedly. Sasuke liked her idea. The faster he could get naked, the faster he could let go of all his lust and longing. So he let her down. He was about to untie his purple belt when she stopped him.

"No. Let me do it." He made no objections whatsoever and let his arms fall slackly to his sides. The kunoichi took her time, looking fascinated at his clothes before dropping one object after the other on the ground. It was the first time she had been untied and could do it. And even though she had undressed several men at the hospital, for other reasons, this felt so different. As she slid his open shirt down his shoulders, she let her lips brush over his chest, tenderly and sweetly, and she ended at his lips, kissing him there while sliding his pants down. Then, suddenly, she dug her hand into his underpants, grabbed him and squeezed, a wicked grin on her lips as she then nibbled the skin along his jaw.

It should not have surprised her just how erect he was, but it did, and the thought of him inside her slapped her self-control furiously. Sasuke, too, was giving in, because suddenly he pushed her back against the tree, having failed at restraining his lust any longer, and nearly ripped her top while sliding it off her. Through the whole process, their lust-clouded eyes had been linked with each other, each knowing just how the other one felt. Undressing each other could not be done fast enough.

They were naked in an instant, and Sasuke lifted Sakura's legs up again so that she could snake them around him. Leaning forward, he pressed himself in as the kunoichi gasped in pleasure and tightened her legs' hold around him. He was forced all the way in, buried to the tilt, and they both moaned.

Kissing her again, this time somewhat distractedly, the missing-nin began thrusting, rolling his hips against hers in a steady rhythm.

Breaking away from her lover, Sakura bit her lower lip, throwing her head back. How had she been missing it all; his warmth, his smooth and cool skin, his warm breath every time he exhaled shakily, his body, his touch and affection, but most of all, his way of taking her as if there were no tomorrow.

They were both so excited that they soon felt how they were about to reach the peak of the pleasure. Refusing to see the end so soon, Sasuke withdrew himself much to Sakura's surprise and dismay. She was about to ask, when suddenly she found herself pinned down in the grass. Even under sex Sasuke still moved as fast and elegant as the ninja he was.

Letting himself calm down just a bit, the young man kissed the girl yet again, their tongues mingling sensually as he moved in between her legs. The pause was short – he was so greedy and impatient, longing – so he entered her again. Sakura moaned. It did not help him. It drove him to the edge instantly, and he pumped himself in and out a couple of times under the orgasm in order to bring her with him. It was successful, for she came right after, moaning his name hoarsely as she rolled her hips up against his.

And then it was over. They had both waited for it for a half year, longing and craving each other's touch, and when the time finally had come it all went so fast. Sakura doubted when she would see him again. Maybe he now would leave her forever. After all, in Sasuke's mind, one could impossibly be a strong and independent ninja if he was bound by any relation. He was growing addicted to her, and it would not be too long before he would be unable to cut their bond.

The Uchiha rolled off her, lying on his back in the grass right next to her. The nature was silent around them, and the only thing they heard was each other and their attempts at breathing properly again. The silence, the thought of not knowing his next step, was torturing her. She had to get an answer.

"Sasuke?" mumbled Sakura finally. The man by her side shifted slightly to look at her.

"Hm?" he replied. The girl hesitated a bit, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer to her upcoming question. She decided to go for it anyway.

"Will you be leaving me yet again?" He stared at her, stoic.

"I intended to do so, yes," he replied silently, letting a hand comb through his sweaty midnight locks and sighing, "But I feel no desire to leave. Yet." The last word was added too late. He was unsure. Sakura shifted and rested her head on his bare chest. When she looked up on the sky, she noticed that the fireworks had been ceased and that the moon now was their only source of light.

"Sasuke?" she asked once again.

"What?"

"I think I love you."

"Tsch," he replied, "Love is only for the weak." By these words, Sakura's brows were creased slightly, and she crawled on top of her lover, her eyes piercing his deeply and very seriously. Then they softened.

"Then let me be weak just this once…" By these words, she bent down and kissed him.

Yes, she definitely would be weak for him.


End file.
